


4. "Who gave you that black eye?"

by aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)



Series: Writer's Block Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/pseuds/aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy comes home from patrol with a black eye.</p><p>Written for @alineblackthorne on Tumblr.</p><p>Check out the <a href="http://aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com/wbdcmasterpost">Masterpost</a> on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. "Who gave you that black eye?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegayestshadowhunter (BuckysButt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysButt/gifts).



Clary was sitting in her favorite chair in the Institute’s library, sketchbook in her lap, when Isabelle walked through the door.

She and her brothers had been out on patrol tonight but they had left Clary behind at the Clave’s request to further her training before putting her into the field again. She hated it, but there was nothing she could do about it, so she had spent her evening sketching things instead. Well, one thing. Izzy.

She looked up briefly as the beautiful brunette walked through the door and called out a distracted, “Hey,” as she finished up the shading on her latest sketch.

Izzy walked up to the side of her chair and leaned down, pecking her on the cheek as unobtrusively as possible. “I missed you tonight,” she said softly, perching on the arm of the chair and gazing down at the picture in Clary’s lap and chuckling softly. “It looks like you missed me too.”

Clary smiled and put her pencil down, leaning forward to slide her sketchbook underneath the chair. “I did,” she agreed and then turned to look up at her girlfriend, “How was—Izzy! What happened to your face?” Her hand shot up to cup Isabelle’s cheek and run her thumb gently across the bruise that was forming around her left eye.

“You should see the other guy,” Izzy joked, pushing Clary’s hand out of the way and twisted her body to lean in for a proper kiss now that there was no risk of screwing up the sketch.

Their lips met tenderly at first, but then Izzy nipped at Clary’s bottom lip and the kiss devolved into a messy press of lips and tongues and teeth. Izzy pushed her hands into Clary’s hair and leaned her back to get a better angle, Clary’s arms reaching up to hold on to Izzy’s arms for support.

When they finally separated, Clary was a bit dazed, breaths coming in shallow puffs. It was amazing how completely wrecked this girl could make her with just one kiss.

The library door opened then and Jace and Alec walked through, both laughing at something. Clary looked at them and smiled. “Hey guys!” she called, only slightly breathless. “How was your patrol?”

Jace let out a bark of laughter and Alec shot him a look, face twisting into a crooked grin. “Hey, Clary,” he said. “Patrol was fine.” He walked over to one of the sofas and threw himself onto it, pulling his phone from his pocket, undoubtedly to text Magnus to let him know he’d made it home.

Jace was staring at Izzy, a grin on his face as he walked over and sat in the chair next to Clary’s. “It was fine,” he said, before turning to look at Clary finally. “Did Iz tell you what happened, yet?”

“Jace,” Alec warned, unconvincingly. “You promised Izzy you’d be nice.”

Clary looked back up at Izzy, who was looking anywhere but at her girlfriend. Her face had turned a light shade of red that did nothing to hide the dark bruise around her eye. Now Clary was intrigued. A small smile formed on her lips as she reached up to force Isabelle to look at her again. “Izzy, sweetheart,” she said innocently. “Who gave you that black eye?”

Izzy mumbled something and tried to turn away again but Clary held firm. “What was that?”

“It was my fault,” Isabelle answered quietly and Clary raised her eyebrow in question. Her girlfriend sighed and rolled her eyes. “I was trying to send you a text to tell you how much I wished you were there and I didn’t notice the support beam sticking out of the wall of this construction site we were checking out. Until I walked into it.”

Jace and Alec both started laughing in earnest then and Clary had to pull Isabelle down for another kiss to stifle the laughter that threatened to burst from her own throat. 

Isabelle Lightwood, the most graceful Shadowhunter Clary had ever met, had walked into a beam because of her. And Clary was 100% certain that Jace and Alec would never let her live that down.


End file.
